Rete's Crew
Rete's Crew is one of the largest groups of pirates active in the Southern Seas, serving the pirate lord, Captain "Unlucky" Rete Stern. Rete himself is captain of the Dead Man's Hand, a mighty, if some-what ragged looking war galleon. The 16-cannon warship flies a Jolly Roger with an eye-patch on its skull, which sets over a pair of bones, one of which is broken. Rete's Crew Captain - "Unlucky" Rete Stern, the crippled captain of the Dead Man's Hand and one of the most notorious pirates on Midgard. He has a peg legging (hiding a cannon), an eye patch (hiding a small bomb in his socket), and a mechanical hand his brother made for him, which is full of weapons. Captain Rete is in love with the pirate life, and stands up for the freedom it represents more than anything else. First Mate -''' Adric Gimble, a magic user from Viestur who seems to be running from someone... or some''thing''. His education and varying magical skills provides the crew with numerous helpful insights. 'Boatswain -' Kyras Short-ear, a half-elf who had one of his ears brutally cut off by a racist member of his first crew. He killed the man responsible in a duel, and two of those who watched and did nothing in later duels for unrelated reasons. 'Quartermaster -' Adoet Granger, a well educated Ophelian human. Mr. Granger spent a full week as a member of the Royal Ophelian Navy before realizing that his captain was an idiot and his skills were being squandered on a military vessel. The first time they put in to a neutral port to take on water he deserted, eventually winding up in the crew of Captain Rete. 'Navigator -' Tymon, a Sea Islander, said to be Star-born. 'Surgeon -' Zoren Contrias, a Tiefling who is highly skilled with a needle and thread, he also fancies himself a skilled tailor, although he mostly only gets to repair the clothes of his companions. His knowledge of herbs and poisons is far from fantastic, but still greater than his crewmates. 'Cook -' Greasy Gart, a Kasland Halfling who keeps a very cramped kitchen that no human-sized sailor can comfortably enter. Even so, the crew trusts him, as he has never given them food poisoning. '''Riggers - ''Prabur'', a half-orc, Zanne, a Sea Islander woman. Swabbies -''' Allegro, from Rhythmia. Crew of the Golden Promise One of the oldest and most successful ship crews under Rete's aegis, the Golden Promise is an eight gun vessel with several ballistae on its deck as well. The flag they fly shows a golden skull & crossbones, and is often accompanied by a smaller version of the flag on the Dead Man's Hand. 'Captain -' Bonnie Fraser, A ruthless Ophelian woman. She began her pirating career with the killing of an assassin who wanted to take Rete's life, and was with him for several years after that, rising to the rank of Boatswain on the Dead Man's Hand before they took the ship that would be named the Golden Promise, for which Rete gave Bonnie the command. '''First Mate/Quartermaster - ''Harbek Rumblerum,'' one of the few surviving dwarves. He travelled south some time ago with his partner, Vladimir, long before his race was nearly wiped out. Boatswain/Surgeon -''' Oknog Silvers, a half-orc with a calm yet stern manner. '''Cannonmaster - ''Vladimir'', a Rizgaaric man who seems to perpetually smell of gunpowder. He travelled south with Harbek, some time before Rizgaar collapsed. 'Swabbies -' Ipmeerk, a Kobold and Pogus, a Goblin.